First Meet
by Chrisii
Summary: The smell of blood hung heavily in the air. Up on the mountain, Legolas could see what the battle had caused. Carnage was everywhere. He needed to escape from this madness. And according to his father, he needed to search for this ranger called Strider. Their first meeting is anything but how Legolas imagined it would be.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - So in movie verse Aragorn is 27 since LoTR takes place roughly 60 years after and Aragorn reveals he is 87 years old.. I'm going to assume he is 27 in this story so as to fit it, after all, it is fanfiction. I know it's different in the books, but spare with me okay?_**

 ** _Current year : 2941._**

 **More notes at the bottom.**

 **PS : SPOILERS FOR BOFA.**

* * *

 **First Meet.**

The smell of blood hung heavily in the air. Up on the mountain, Legolas could see what the battle had caused. Carnage was everywhere. Bodies far too damaged to be recognized, faces too disfigured to be remembered as they once were, corpses that lay in the abyss below, never to be found until stumbled on by mere accident… The list went on. Elves lay everywhere. Some he didn't know, most he had talked to on a regular occasion. His heart cried for the great loss of the elven warriors, but most of all, he wept for the loss of what were great friends and comrades.

Grief was in the atmosphere. Many were those who kneeled over a cold body, their shoulders shaking with sobs that could not awaken the dead. He could see Bilbo crying over Thorin, which surprised him a little. From what he had heard, Thorin had treated Bilbo horribly once the hunger of gold took over him. Mayhap he had been good to the hobbit before. Legolas had tried to help the dwarf, but he had had his own battles to take care of after all. It must have been his time, just as it was the time of his nephews.

Speaking of nephews, he had just seen Tauriel, the she-elf that he liked, cry over the still-body of Kili, the youngest dwarf of them all. Remarkably brave and bold, Legolas was sad to see him go at such a young age. After seeing the brutal murder of his brother though, Legolas couldn't help but be glad that they were both gone. With the bond that those two had, one wouldn't be able to live without the other. He longed to go wipe the tears that fell on her cheeks, but he kept back, watching with broken eyes something that he was doomed to never have. She was holding on to his glove-clad hand, pressing her lips to it repeatedly while slowly rocking back and forth, trying to cope with the grief that he hoped she would not succumb to.

He couldn't bear to watch them any longer. His keen ears had picked up heavy footsteps inside the mountain, and without any delay, he turned to meet whoever was there. Something in him might also have done it to give Tauriel some privacy, but he tried to ignore that feeling. His eyes widened a little in surprise upon seeing his father standing there, looking sadly at the fallen. Three gashes lay high on his cheekbone, and another a bit lower on his cheek, but he still walked with his head held high. When he came close enough, Legolas could see the tirade of emotions that passed through the azure pools so similar to his own. He could see relief and despair, grief and triumph, sadness and happiness, all pass in a single second. He stayed still for a second, allowing his father to sweep an eye over him and check for obvious injuries before he talked.

"I cannot go back."

He pushed past his father to walk a bit ahead. He couldn't go back to Mirkwood when half of its population would be buried beneath the ground. Where he could see Tauriel grieving every day until she moved on or decided to sail. He needed a break from everything and everyone. Surprisingly, his father didn't object.

"Where will you go?"

It was a reasonable question after all, a father looking out for his only son. Legolas could detect the sadness in the tone, knew that although his father wasn't approving, he understood him and wouldn't keep him against his will.

"I do not know."

Thranduil deserved the truth after all, so he turned to face his father again. A thoughtful expression crossed his face, for he truly didn't have any idea where to go after he had acquired a horse.

"Go North. Find the Dundedain. There's a young ranger amongst them, you should meet him. His father, Arathorn, was a good man, his son might grow to be a great one."

The advice was surprising, and Legolas had to take a second to digest it. His father wanted him to meet with a mere ranger? There had to be a plot under it all.. Last he heard, the Dundedain were in a place called Annuminas, by the Lake of Evendim, which made it West from Erebor. Still, why would his father want to send him all the way over there? But he decided to listen to his father without complaints for once in his lifetime.

"What is his name?"

Reasonable question, it was something his father had neglected to mention. How could he search for someone if he didn't know their name?

"He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name, you must discover for yourself."

Legolas frowned, his eyebrows knitting together as his eyes travelled first to the ground, then to his father's eyes, which held nothing but love, resolve and determination. That look always meant one thing. He wasn't going to get any further hints about this Strider. He nodded and began to walk away before his father stopped him once again.

"Legolas, your mother loved you. More than anyone, more than life."

At the mention of his mother, the elf felt his eyes widen. It was rare for Thranduil to speak of his late wife, and Legolas knew how hard it was to speak about her when there had been nothing to honour, nothing to bury. His emotions, still raw from the recent events, churned inside him, and Legolas' throat constricted in order to keep the tears that had sprung to his eyes in check. With his head bowed, he half turned, allowing his father to see his profile for one last time. From the corner of his eye he saw his father bow, and was about to do the same, but his emotions couldn't be kept in for so long. Although Thranduil's eyes had been downcast, Legolas was sure that he had caught his son's hand half raising before dropping as the younger elf turned and walked out of the mountain, turning his back on everything and everyone.

Finding a horse had not been very hard. There were many scattered across the mountain. Most belonged to fallen warriors, but Legolas couldn't bring himself to mind as he found a brown stallion and nuzzled its nose for a while before swinging onto his back. The horse reared, but calmed when Legolas spoke softly in Elvish. He cast one last look about him, seeing the new widows and father-less children weep before turning his horse and swiftly riding back to the palace. Why was he going back to the palace you ask? Well, he had to travel, and to travel he needed to get supplies, and especially replenish on arrows. The large caverns were empty and quiet, and the fair-haired elf didn't waste time to go to his room and grab the arrows he had been working on along with a spare tunic, his hunting pack and a skin to carry water. Although small, his hunting pack had food, medical supplies, and even a small dagger in it, so he was safe for the time being. Now near the gate, he looked one more time at his home before turning his horse and riding into the forest.

* * *

Never had he travelled the woods by his own. He always had at least one person with him, so this time Legolas was more alert than usual. Thankfully, the horse he had taken was one that had belonged to an elf, so he didn't fret when the mysterious noises of the forest met his ears. Since the day had almost passed, Legolas planned to only go on for a little while before setting camp and taking care of the injuries that he had sustained during the battle. The moon was high in the sky when he finally stopped and lit a fire before removing his armour and tunic. Once his torso was exposed, the elf cringed at the bruising that coloured his usually pale skin. Shallow cuts adorned everywhere, including his arms, but he didn't have to waste bandages wrapping those, as they were already healing. He couldn't reach his back, but some careful twisting provided him a small view. Bruising was very evident, and he could feel blood, but it was from another shallow wound, so the elf redressed before laying down on his bedroll. He wasn't afraid to sleep, as his thick armour would protect him from any predators that roamed the forest.

The next day he woke up at dawn. The fire had long since blown out, and only cold ashes remained on the forest floor. His horse was grazing, and Legolas allowed a smile to pass his lips as he petted the beast's neck and took an apple from his pack, slowly eating it while removing all traces that he had been there. There wasn't much, but Legolas wanted to be safe for once in his lifetime. The forest of Mirkwood was known for its danger, and the elf wanted nothing more than to emerge at the end of it and make his way to Rivendell at a much calmer pace. With that thought he bent forward on his horse, unconsciously flattening himself on the stead's neck before the beast started galloping through the wildlife. He stopped regularly to hunt, and got some injuries every now and then, but they were nothing but mere scratches. At night, he would light a fire, cook whatever game he had captured, lay down and rest.

The pattern continued on for the two weeks that it took for the elf to reach the edge of the darkened forest. He was weary and slightly dishevelled, but his spirit was kindled by the fact that he only had a week to go before reaching the house of Elrond. He had not seen the elf Lord in years now, and the young prince looked forward for another meeting, albeit he would keep it short as to go on his way. Thankful for his fast stead, Legolas skirted along the edge of Goblin-Town, not up for a fight with the goblins, if they still resided there. Last he heard, Gandalf had killed their king.. Legolas stopped near a stream and allowed his horse to rest while he refilled his skin. Casting an eye around, Legolas quickly stripped his tunic and shirt before bathing his face and neck, relishing the cool water despite the fact that he didn't feel heat. After resting for a few minutes, the elf mounted the stead and kicked it into a gallop.

* * *

Legolas allowed a smile to cross his lips as he leaned against the railing. Elrond had taken him in and gave him a good meal along with a real bed to sleep in until he was ready to leave again. Of course, the elf Lord didn't let the young elf leave without making sure that Legolas didn't have any serious wounds, so Legolas had to suffer through a thorough physical examination. Thankfully Elladan and Elrohir were there to keep his mind occupied when Elrond prodded several ugly looking bruises to make sure no internal bleeding was beneath. Meanwhile, several servants were washing and stitching the tears in his tunics while others prepared a well packed bag for him to carry. Of course, Elrond provided him with a variety of herbs that ranged from sedatives to pain-killers and even poison antidotes. After three days, he was ready to continue his path. He had sent a letter to his father, telling him not to worry and that he was fine despite the fact that winter had set in properly and the weather was extremely cold. Elrond had tried to convince him to say, but the fair-haired elf would have none of it.

"I heard not long ago that the rangers were situated in the forest near Annuminas. They move regularly, if I do not pursue them now, I might never find this ranger."  
"You'd find him some other way for sure." Elrond protested.  
"I need to find him soon My Lord. I don't know why, it's like a feeling in my soul, that this mere ranger will lead to great things in my life."

The next dawn he grabbed his now cleaned and well rested horse along with his refilled quiver and a thick cloak to keep him warm and headed off to Hobbiton. The road was supposed to be a calming one, and even though he was practically forcing his horse to gallop the way, Legolas was relaxed and watching his surroundings with a somewhat easy smile.

After a week of no attacks or anything, Legolas was nearing Weather-top. It had been a fast journey, as the lands were anything but beautiful and the elf wanted to get to Bree as fast as possible. However, seeing that his stead was tiring, he slowed it to a trot and used the quiet time to think a little. That proved to be his mistake.

The warg came out of nowhere. A shout of pain escaped the elf as he found himself flying off his horse and landing on the ground with a crash. Pain blossomed in his side, and Legolas winced as he saw the blood that pumped freely from three gaping bite wounds. Shock flooded his senses, but he willed it away and pulled out his swords, beheading the warg in a single movement. His keen ears picked up more of the wolves nearing him, and knowing he couldn't escape, the elf climbed on the rubble and started to fire arrows with blinding speed until all the creatures were laying dead on the ground. He took a minute to catch his breath before mounting his horse and urging it away. The battle had winded him, and Legolas only rode a few leagues away before dismounting and taking out the medical supplies. His tunic had thankfully absorbed the blood, leaving his cloak clean, and Legolas quickly lit a fire before settling down to clean and bandage the wound. As night was falling, he didn't bother with stitching it, as it didn't seem to be deep enough to require stitches. The blood had somewhat stopped already, and the elf laid his head down to rest.

Two days later he was in Bree. His side never stopped throbbing, and the elf groaned as a particular rough ache took his breath away. A snowstorm had started as soon as he reached Tom's inn, and Legolas was forced to rent a room while it passed. In the quietness of the third night, he stitched his stomach, at least closing the gaping wound from one side of his body. Then he just bandaged his wounds firmly and hoped that blood loss wouldn't catch up with him. The snow had stopped fallen, but Legolas decided to stay another night so that he could start at dawn as per usual. He wasn't far now. He only had four days to get to Hobbiton, then about 1 week to get to the forest. He just hoped that no other wind storms or blizzards would hit.

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Legolas allowed a smile to grace his lips as he swung on his horse and coaxed it into galloping away. The stead was reluctant to gallop through snow, but the elf managed to persuade it into increasing its speed gradually. As he had picked a road that passed through greenery, Legolas was immensely careful to avoid a repeat of past occurrences, as he didn't want any more wounds than he had acquired already. The blond bent low on his stead, urging it forward through the white landscape. It was late in the evening when he stopped, nibbling on some Lembas before laying down to rest. The pattern continued on for four days before he reached the edge of Hobbiton. It was almost night, and Legolas couldn't help but smile when he saw all the little beings scurry around and the children laughing together. Memories of his own childhood came forth in his mind, and the fair-haired elf allowed himself to reminisce a little before turning his horse around and towards a small inn he had seen before. He would head out for the forest the next day.

The next day most of the snow had melted and Legolas felt a small knot of tension settle itself in his stomach. The thought of how close he was to meeting the mysterious Strider that his father had sent him out to meet crossed his mind a few times. The forest was not far, only a four-day ride, but he didn't know how long it could take him to find Strider, if he did find him after all. The elf breathed a sigh as he mounted the horse and set to the forest, eyes peeled for danger. Thankfully, he didn't encounter anything on the way, but his senses were on high alert as most had said that weird things happened in the forest. Not many had been able to give him information regarding the Dunedain, and every version varied so much that Legolas felt even more helpless as he neared the green woods. His journey was ending, and Legolas allowed a heavy breath to pass through his parted lips when his horse wouldn't walk past the thick foliage. Well, he still had to dismount to watch out for any tracks, but it had been a reassurance to have the beast next to him at all times during the night. With a last sigh, the elf gently slipped off his horse, shouldered his pack and sent the stead away.

* * *

Six days had passed since he first entered the forest. Bruises and cuts decorated his entire being, and his clothing was torn and bloodied in many places. His wounds ached continuously, hindering the usually agile elf to the point where he had to stop for a few moments in order to _just breathe_ through the pain. Dizziness also stopped him, and the elf suspected that he was running a mild fever. His food had run out, and he hunted whenever he felt hungry. Only his stubbornness, and the fact that he had found a faint trail after exhausting all his efforts in tracking the rangers, kept him going. The rangers were undeniably good, the signs were few and he only noticed them because of his sharp eye-sight. There was a dark presence in the forest, as if foul creatures camped there frequently.. Legolas shook his head and just caught the sound of a sword being sharpened. He tensed before deftly climbing a tree, moving from branch to branch and tree to tree until he got to a clearing. Through the leaves he could see a man sitting on the ground, calmly leaning against a tree. Humming reached the elf's ears, and he recognized the song as one usually sung in a bar. Despite its origins, Legolas enjoyed it and he settled himself on a branch in order to find out if this man was the so called Strider. Despite his best efforts, the blood loss was catching up with him and he wavered, causing the branch to waver and the leaves to rustle before he settled down quietly. The man didn't react to anything and Legolas sighed in relief, listening intently as the man hummed the final notes before succumbing to silence.

"I can hear you." Strider suddenly called out.  
".." Legolas startled, but didn't say anything.  
"And unless you want either an arrow or a dagger imbedded somewhere in your body, I suggest getting down from that tree." Despite the threat, the ranger was still admiring his sword.  
"You would never hit me."  
"You sure about that?" Strider suddenly turned and fired an arrow close to where Legolas was crouching, prompting the elf to leap to another branch so as to avoid being pierced.  
"You just leaped to another branch."  
"I needed a better vintage point."  
"You had to get out of the arrow's path."  
"I have to admit you have good aim for a human, but your arrow was nowhere near me."  
"If you needed a better vintage point, you would have leapt slowly and gracefully. For an elf, your change of position in a tree was rather clumsy and clearly a split-second decision."  
"I like to see you do better." Legolas automatically defended himself while pondering on how much this mere mortal knew about elves.

"I never said I could do better. I am merely pointing out what I think."  
"What is your name?"  
"Strider."  
"Your real name." Legolas almost groaned, but he needed to keep his dignity.  
"And you think I would give my name to an elf whom I cannot even see?"  
"Apparently you do not think that I am a threat to you." Legolas said the comment through gritted teeth.  
"I never said that." Strider defended himself justly.  
"Your hands reside nowhere near your weapon, and your muscles are relaxed. Therefore, you think I am no threat." Legolas reasoned.  
"You are a threat. An unseen one, but still a threat. However, you are injured, so I doubt you would pick a fight." Strider immediately responded.  
"I am perfectly fine." Legolas was thrown off guard at how much the human knew already without seeing him.  
"Then why is blood staining your tunic? I can smell it from over here. I am surprised the forest is not flooded with orcs already. They usually love elves." The teasing undertone was hard to miss.  
"It is not mine. I have obtained no wounds during my journey here." Legolas lied through his teeth.  
"And before the journey?" Strider cornered the elf with his words.  
"..." Legolas didn't respond. His insides were churning as he debated on how to proceed.

"I am a ranger and a healer, I can pick up certain things you know." Strider continued the conversation.  
"You do not seem to be a very good ranger." Legolas responded with a biting tongue.  
"And why is that?" A smirk tugged the man's lips.  
"From what I gather, you are guarding The Dunedain's camp, but you have your back facing the direction in which orcs are more prone to come. Your weapons lie beside you instead of on your belt or back, and you seem to have no sense of how dangerous it is talking to an elf whom you can't even see." Legolas tried to gain the upper hand, but failed miserably.

"You are crouched on the tree exactly in front of me. Your balance is wavering, but you do not want to sit down properly lest your legs show. You are armed with a bow and arrows, and I would think at least two swords. You have blood, which I think is yours despite what you say, as it smells fresh, and you have been travelling for days trying to find our camp, or from what I gather, me. The tree is bending towards you, hiding you from view, so I would think you are a wood-elf, but of that I cannot be sure. You have been travelling through the trees to avoid being seen for quite a while, and you are weary. An elf can go long without sleep, but even they have their limits. I shall not harm you, you can come down." The very accurate, detailed description startled the elf. Just how many mistakes had he been making for a mere human to pick all of that up?

"Every human says they will not harm us before-" Legolas suddenly stopped as his ears picked up stomping feet.  
"Before what?" Strider inquired.  
"Shut up human," No time for manners.  
"Orcs?" The man had sobered considerably.  
"I hear the sound of trampling feet and their black tongue, though I cannot make out how many there are." Legolas offered what he knew.  
"Probably a large group. I would suggest staying in the tree, it wouldn't do anybody any good if you get injured even more." Strider unintentionally ordered, not knowing exactly how stubborn the elf he was talking to was.  
"I am perfectly fine." Legolas replied, miffed.  
"Sure you are." Strider replied with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

An arrow struck the bark a millimetre from Strider's head at the same time that a group of orcs broke through the trees and infiltrated the camp. The ranger was on his feet and fighting in less than seconds, however, he couldn't help but grin as several arrows flew true with blinding speed. Not many were left when Legolas ran out of arrows and dropped down from the branches. Albeit still a bit dizzy, he took out his twin knives and continued fighting. The orcs were large in their numbers, but one by one they all fell. A few with a sword in their gut, other decapitated, and some with pierced hearts. Legolas was tiring, and just managed to throw one of his knives in order to murder the orc that was sneaking up on the human before stumbling to his knees. He ignored the sharp sting on his back as a sword cut him, not noticing the orc behind him until he turned again. His breathing was irregular and the world was slowly blurring around the edges, but the elf forced himself to rise and finish the fight.

"You're a good warrior." Strider commented after all the orcs were laying in a heap around them.  
"You are quite skilled yourself." Legolas replied as he retrieved and cleaned his swords.  
"My given name is Estel. What is yours?" A friendly smile lit the man's face.  
"Legolas. My name is Legolas." The blond elf replied before his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground.

Surprisingly, the hard impact never came as Strider had skilfully leapt to the side and taken hold of the obviously wounded elf. Legolas winced as the warm arms put pressure on his wounds, but he didn't have the strength required to vocally protest against it. With a small sigh, he fell completely unconscious, trusting the ranger to take care of him for the time being.

* * *

Aragorn stared at the lithe elf in his arms. Shock overrode his senses, but he quickly overcome it when the blonde elf whimpered. Aragorn gingerly picked him up in a bridal style carry before taking him to a cave nearby where the rangers were currently camping so as to take refuge from the weather. None of the rangers were there with him, as they were all out hunting for supper. Aragorn was somewhat glad, as that meant he could take care of the elf in peace.

Finding a cot was easy enough, so was getting the necessary supplies and a fire going, but what Estel was dreading was the fact that he had to check over the unconscious warrior to see what had caused the powerful being to fall. Elves were known to be rather private and sensitive on their personal space, and Aragorn inwardly winced as he tugged the tunic off the slender elf. He didn't touch the leggings, as there seemed to be no wounds on Legolas' legs. He hesitated when the elf groaned, but knowing that the wounds would only get worse without care, he tugged up the travelling shirt and tossed it aside before lowering the blond back on the cot.

What greeted him made his jaw drop to the ground. Slipping from under a loose bandage were ugly bruises, all varying in their colour. They coloured the left side of the elf's body, and snaked around to his back, circling several ugly looking bite wounds. After a little poking and prodding, the healer discovered two broken ribs, and a frown marred his handsome features. Curiosity got the better of him and Strider turned the elf on his right side to check out his back without putting pressure on his other wounds. Three other bite wounds oozed blood, and there was a clearly fresh cut from a sword on his shoulder blades. Just as he put a hand near the wound, he became aware of the heat that was radiating off the elf, signalling a mild fever.

Aragorn frowned and balanced the elf on his side as the water finally boiled, allowing the ranger to use it to clean the clearly infected bite wounds. Keeping an eye on the motionless elf, Aragorn quickly crushed a few herbs in the water, knowing that they will help with the infection. He was about to press the sodden rag against the elf's side when a ruckus at the mouth of the cave caught his attention. Three fellow rangers stopped dead upon seeing the unconscious elf, and Aragorn made a shushing motion before signalling them forward, making sure they were near before explaining in a hushed tone.

"He was seeking me. A group of orcs ambushed us and he was injured in the fight, it is only fair I tend to his wounds."  
"Some of these wounds look days old." Elarec, a brown-haired fellow ranger, commented.  
"He has been travelling for a long time from what I gathered, and he needs help." Strider murmured.  
"Is he drugged or unconscious?" Astyc asked.  
"Unconscious, but he'll probably wake while I clean his wounds, then I'll drug him." Aragorn said. "You two hold his lower body down, he'll try to get away from this for sure. Treri, you hold him down from his shoulders and make sure he doesn't injure his head."

Even though Aragorn had folded a thin blanket and put it under Legolas' head, he still wanted to be on the safe side. Once sure that the elf was secured, he rinsed out the rag and wiped the blood away from the wounds before preparing to clean the actual wounds. Once the water touched his wounds, Legolas buckled and tried to twist away before a strangled shout slipped past his lips. The other rangers grunted as the unconscious elf fought against them, trying in vain to get free. Aragorn stopped and immediately tried to sooth the young elf into sleep again, but Legolas would have none of it. Azure eyes darted all over the place, trying to discern where he was. When he didn't realize the place, his struggles began anew, making the wounds start bleeding again. Aragorn quickly made up his mind and scrambled to where his pack resided. He grabbed a small vial and turned back to the others.

"Turn him on his back, keep him down. Treri, hold his arms." Aragorn ordered as he kneeled behind Legolas' head, his knees holding the elf's head in place. "Legolas, I need you to calm down. This is only a sedative, it will help you sleep."

The ranger almost felt bad as he forced open the elf's mouth and tipped the potent sedative inside. Once sure he had emptied the vial, Aragorn slipped a hand over Legolas' mouth and nose, forcing the elf to swallow the vile mixture. Legolas choked in an attempt to not drink, but his battle didn't last long. His struggles became weaker and weaker until he slumped on the cot, his strength spent. Fevered eyes sought out Aragorn, and the man saw a flit of betrayal and disbelief before they fluttered close. The other rangers looked questioningly at their leader, who sighed and hung his head for a few seconds before turning the elf on his side again and quickly cleaning, sewing and bandaging the wounds. After making sure that there were no untreated wounds on the elf's body, Aragorn wiped down Legolas' face with a cool cloth and let it rest on his forehead, hoping that it would lower the mild fever that had taken its hold on the fair-haired elf.

Other rangers who had come during the procedures didn't say anything, only retired to their respective cots while another cooked their dinner. Aragorn watched as the elf's chest rose and fell steadily with each breath before throwing the thick cloak on top of his frame. He cast a final look before going out to join his friends and grab a piece of rabbit.

* * *

Aragorn stayed up all night watching over the fevered elf as he wanted to be the first to notice any changes. The fever had broken in a few hours, and the ranger only left the cloth on Legolas' forehead so as to keep the elf feeling cool and refreshed.

The high sun was glinting on the sword that Aragorn was sharpening when Legolas first stirred. When he noticed the movement, the ranger immediately dropped his sword and kneeled closer to the elf, watching as the blond opened his eyes slowly.

"Legolas? Come on Legolas, wake up." He tried to coax him a little more when the lids dropped again.

Azure eyes fluttered open, rolling around as the elf tried to determine where he was. As soon as his eyes met Aragorn's however, Legolas immediately jerked in a sitting position and tried to move away from him. The fact that he was wrapped up in his own thick cloak and wounded hindered the movement remarkably, and the usually graceful being fell back on his back as pain assaulted his senses. The ranger resisted the urge to comfort the winded elf, knowing that it would do more harm than good. Legolas grimaced in pain, jaw visibly clenching to stop any noises of pain from making themselves heard. Aragorn allowed him a few moments before stating the obvious.

"You shouldn't move around so much, you are badly wounded." His voice was neutral.  
"I'm fine. You drugged me!" Legolas was clearly outraged.  
"I had to stitch your wounds without you flinching every time the needle pierced your skin!"  
"You could have warned me before force feeding me a sedative!" Legolas wasn't sure if his heavy breathing was because of the throbbing pain or because of the anger.  
"You were delirious!" Their argument was attracting the other rangers.  
"I was being held down and trying to get free! That is different from being delirious!" Legolas was nearly shouting himself hoarse.  
"You didn't even know where you were!" Despite himself, Aragorn felt a twinge of worry.  
"I still don't know where I am!" The words were punctuated with a rough coughing fit that didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon.  
"Drink this, it should help." The ranger ordered. He had moved from his position and was now behind the struggling elf, unconsciously rubbing the bare back.  
"And you think I'm going to trust what you give me?" Legolas' voice was rough, but there was no mistaking the pain under it.  
"I give you my word that there are nothing but pain killers in the water," Aragorn held up his hands in defence.  
"You are going to put me to sleep again." Legolas said, unconsciously glaring at the human.  
"It will just dim the pain, but sleeping would surely help you heal." Aragorn said, his patience unwavering.

Legolas glanced at the brew, automatically scrunching his face against the disgusting smell. The rangers had to hide a smile at that. The elf took a tentative sip, as if he was testing the waters, before downing it in one gulp. He grimaced as the disgusting taste settled in his mouth, and worked hard not to spit everything out. If Elrond hadn't given him that particular pain killer before, he would have thought that the ranger had poisoned him.

"Now was that so hard?" The teasing tone was hard not to notice, and Legolas glared at the man.  
"That was one of the vilest drinks I ever tasted." The fair-haired elf responded.  
"One of?" An eyebrow rose in question.  
"In case you did not notice, I am a warrior who has fought in battles." Legolas replied, sarcasm painfully obvious in his tone.  
"I did notice. I also noticed you seem prone to getting hurt." Aragorn said. He was thankful for the conversation as it was serving as a distraction while the pain killer worked its way through the elf's system.  
"I'm fine." Legolas responded.  
"Sure you are, I am just going to check your wounds again." Aragorn said.  
"Why?"  
"To make sure there aren't any infection when you undoubtedly escape." Aragorn said with a raised eyebrow, daring the pale elf to disagree.  
"Escape? I am not a hostage here." Legolas said, forcing himself to stay still as the ranger pulled off the dressing that covered the wounds on his back.  
"You're a guest who is in need of medical treatment." Aragorn responded, passing a hand over the already scabbed over injury.  
"I would live without the medical treatment, as I am not in dire need of it." Legolas obediently raised his hand so that the ranger could fasten the bandage properly.  
"Yet you are not refusing my help." Aragorn smartly said as he moved to the bite wounds.  
"You are more talented at this than I am, so it would be a stupid idea to dismiss the help." Legolas said, staring pointedly as the man's hands spread some paste over the wounds and sealed them with a loose bandage once again.

"At least you have some sense in that head of yours." Aragorn said with a small smirk.  
"I have more sense than you." He murmured as the man threw him his shirt and tunic from where they were folded neatly on the ground near his pack. "Hannon-le,"  
"You're welcome, mellon-nin." The fair-haired elf froze as the other called him a friend, but quickly hid his reaction by arranging the pieces of clothing so that they rested snugly on his body.  
"You should eat something, noon has long since passed." Aragorn said, offering a bowl filled with what seemed to be a thick broth.  
"Hannon-le." Legolas took the bowl and gracefully sat down in order to eat properly. "How do you know the elvish language?" He asked after a while.  
"I spent some time with elves, picked up a few phrases," Aragorn couldn't help but smile as he remembered his earlier years in Imlardis. He missed his family there..  
"You are the first mortal I met that bothered to do so." Legolas stated with a small smile of his own.  
"I tend to travel, knowing foreign languages help." The ranger shrugged off the praise.

Silence fell between them, and Legolas watched the ranger in between mouthfuls. Estel was seemingly the leader of the rangers, as all the others bowed their heads to his commands. They had not bothered the two, not even when their discussion had rose way too much in volume. It was obvious he was trusted, and the elf couldn't help it as a somewhat sad smile pulled at his lips. He missed his soldiers and friends, and he had to get back and resume his duties as a prince soon, even if his army would be lesser in number. With a small sigh, Legolas set the bowl aside and stood up, aiming to get out of the claustrophobic cave. He wanted to touch the trees again, feel the rough trunk beneath his fingertips. When he did walk outside, the sun hit him in the face, and he welcomed it, letting the rays caress his soft hair for a few moments before deftly climbing up a tree and settling on the top branch. The branches closed around him, leaves caressing his pale cheeks. The elf allowed a sigh to pass his mouth as he relaxed against the branch, finding a comfortable position that didn't pull on his wounds. He needed a good night sleep before leaving..

Legolas didn't even know when he had fallen asleep, but when someone shook his shoulder, he startled and almost fell off the branch he was resting on. A warm hand wrapped around his arm, keeping him steady until he regained his equilibrium. Grey eyes sought out azure ones, making sure that the elf was all right before letting go. The fact that the man had climbed as far as he did surprised the elf, but he didn't let it show. Or at least, he thought he didn't. By the smirk that pulled at Strider's lips, a flit of surprise must have still passed through his expression. The sun was descending, throwing bloody red rays to dance on the trees. Legolas stared at the scenery for a moment before slipping off the branches and landing on the ground with a small, barely audible, thump. A much louder thump indicated that the human had dropped down next to him. Legolas couldn't help but smile as the rangers cast a single look at their leader before continuing talking. Aragorn spared a glance at the elf before grabbing two bowls, taking one for himself and handing the other to Legolas. They headed inside, where it was quiet and no one bothered them.

"If you ever wish to search for me again, my real name is Aragorn." The king-to-be said.  
"Strider, Aragorn, Estel, how many names do you have?" Legolas asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's good to keep up a variety of personalities if you don't want people to know your identity." Aragorn said simply.  
"What makes you reveal your identity to me then?"  
"I do not know, something tells me I can trust you."

Legolas just smiled.

"And I know you plan to leave in the morning. I refilled your bag with food and medical supplies."

Legolas couldn't help but cock his eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?"  
"I grew up along stubborn elves, I know how they work. And I would lay down if I were you."

Legolas became aware of how heavy his lids were becoming. Darkness pulled at his conscious.

"What did you do?" He hated how slurred his words were.  
"Don't worry, it's just a sedative.." Aragorn's smiling face was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Despite the drug, he woke up at dawn the next day. The ranger was saddling Arod, and Legolas couldn't help the smile as he gracefully mounted the stead. He had no idea how his horse had come here, but he wasn't going to question his luck. Aragorn stepped back after nuzzling the horse's nose for the last time.

"Hannon-le, mellon-nin." Legolas said with a smile before spurring his beast to exit the thick forest.

He had no idea he would meet the ranger again in a few years.

* * *

 **HI AGAIN.**

 **I have been re-awakened. I haven't posted in so long, I'm sorry .-. I'm currently trying to focus on my school work because my annual exams are coming up and I need to study ;-;**

 **Don't worry, I plan to write more stories that aren't LOTR related. I have about 7 one piece ones, Fast and Furious, Teen Wolf, Star Trek..**

 **I'll try to write plentiful in the summer! BUT ANYWAY.**

 _ **I wish to wish my dear friend a very big HAPPY BIRTHDAY! We've known each other for almost a year now, and he's one of my dearest friends! I'm glad I got to meet you Sammy c= I hope this was to your liking, you got a much shorter second chapter coming up okay? Okay.**_

 _ **PS : 2nd Chapter coming tomorrow.**_

 _ **PSS : I don't own the Hobbit or LOTR. They belong to JRR Tolkien. Some dialogue I took from BOFA. I don't own that either.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**As I promised, here is the second and last chapter c= This is set 60 years later from the first chapter, and is just a filler really. BUT READ ON!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. (60 years later)**

Legolas was getting fed up of getting into a battle every time he went out to hunt with the twins. These last days the enemy had grown bolder, and a shadow seemed to be passing over the lands. Orcs had come on their camping sight just as the trio were packing up, and they couldn't get away. His arrows had long since run out, and he was now doing a deadly dance with his swords, sharp ends cutting smoothly into their flesh. He could see the twins fighting back to back as usual, their identical faces pulled taut as they focused on the enemies.

It wasn't a long battle, but the orcs were smart, and just as the three elves were looking around to check for remaining enemies, an arrow came out of nowhere and struck the fair-haired prince. Legolas immediately turned towards the direction that the arrow had come from just in time to see an orc drop from a very leafy tree. With flawless aim, Legolas threw one of his twin knives, striking the foul creature directly in the heart. The twins watched with gaping mouths as the blond wavered on his feet before falling backwards, his expression twisted into one of pain. Elrohir moved quickly, preventing his friend from hitting the ground by lowering him gently.

A black tipped arrow was sticking out of his thigh, and Elladan shared a somewhat apologetic look with both his friend and twin before sharply pulling the arrow out. Legolas jerked harshly, almost thrashing in Elrohir's grip before he passed out, his chest heaving for a decent breath. Elrohir tightened his grip on the prince, keeping him steady while Elladan crushed some herbs and bandaged the wound tightly, hoping to quench the flow of blood.

After removing every trace of their presence, the twins gently put the still unconscious, and now fever-ridden, Legolas with Elrohir on the latter's horse and then rode to Rivendell. Thankfully, they had only been a few hours out, which put them in an advantage as they galloped through the gate only to stop in the courtyard. A few servants were waiting there to lead the horses away as well as to take care of the packs, and the twins allowed them to do their jobs after Elrohir had Legolas safely in his arms.

Elrond had been notified and was already in the healing rooms, prepping different kinds of herbs and drinks while his adopted son, Aragorn, readied the bed. It was then that Elrohir burst in the room, panting heavily as he lay down the blond elf. Nobody took notice of how Aragorn's eyes widened in recognition and shock, as they were all fixated on getting Legolas better. The prince was thrashing weakly in their grasps and his head tossed from side to side while murmurs, too low to be understandable, tumbled from his lips. Elladan gently restrained the elf's wounded leg as Aragorn cut away the blood-stained leggings and the hastily applied bandage. Black substance tainted the blood that still oozed from the wound, and Elrohir couldn't help the small gasp as their foster brother bathed the wound and then set to force out the tainted blood.

They were quietly watching until Elrond grabbed the both of them by the back of their tunics and forced them to sit on the other bed. Vehement protests echoed in the room at the same time, but a look from their father made them shut their mouth with audible clicks.

"Estel, take care of Legolas. You two don't move, you both have injuries that need to be treated."

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, both of the twins felt the aches in their own body from wounds sustained in the battle. Elrohir's arms were throbbing from several scratches, and Elladan had quite a nasty cut close to his hairline that Elrond immediately started to clean. He was careful to not block the fair-haired elf from their sight, knowing that it would keep them co-operating with him. Legolas was anything but quiet. He constantly moved, rustling the sheets beneath him as nightmares took over his mind. His breaths hitched in his chest, and the pain made his brows furrow. Aragorn tightly bandaged the wound before ridding the elf from his tunic and laying a cold towel on his brow, hoping to bring down the fever. The man was tidying up and Elrond was treating Elrohir when it happened.

Legolas sat up suddenly with a harsh gasp as he looked around wildly. Aragorn was by his side in a second, one hand reassuringly squeezing the elf's shoulder while the other groped for the sleeping tea that Elrond had prepared beforehand. The prince's chest rose and fell too fast for Elrond's taste, and he watched as Aragorn gently soothed the elf into drinking the tea. Legolas complied and in a few moments he was slumped on the pillows, clearly asleep.

* * *

It took two days of changing bandages and flipping towels for the elf's fever to break and his wound to finally start healing. Aragorn had stayed with him, and was in fact in the room when Legolas finally opened his eyes. Azure eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to focus on their surroundings. Any attempt to swallow turned into a full on coughing fit that showed no sign of stopping, and Aragorn promptly raised the elf into a sitting position, hoping that it would help him. Surely enough, a few rough sounding coughs later, Legolas was slowly sipping a glass of water.

"What happened?" Was the first question that Legolas asked as Aragorn pulled back the sheets to get access to the repeatedly healing wound.  
"You got hit with a poisoned arrow. Leave it to you to hog all the attention." Elrohir suddenly entered the healing room, obviously relieved at seeing his best friend up and talking coherently again. His twin was just behind.  
"Because getting shot at is such an enjoyable feat." Sarcasm dripped off Legolas' words, and both Aragorn and Elladan couldn't help the snort that escaped them.

A moment of silence passed before Legolas spoke again.

"I remember you. You're that ranger I met. Strider is how you are known in the wild. Your real name is Aragorn, right?" Legolas turned his attention to where the man was applying a new bandage.  
"You are correct. Never would I have thought to meet you here."  
"How do you two know each other?" Elladan asked.  
"We met a few years back." Legolas answered.  
"Few years?" Elladan inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
"60 years to be exact." Aragorn responded as he laid a hand on Legolas' brow.  
"You didn't tell me how you came to be here." Legolas said, shying away from the hand.  
"That is my secret to tell to whom I want too." Aragorn responded as he noted the lack of temperature. "How come you are always injured when we meet?"  
"I have a natural attraction to danger, as some have said." Legolas said with a somewhat frustrated tone.  
Aragorn snorted. "Well, by any chance, you should keep weight off that leg for 2 days at least, and don't even think about getting up without assistance."  
"I'm fine."  
"Sure you are." The sarcastic response caused the twins to convert chuckles into very amused sounding coughs.  
"You neglected to mention having such an infuriating little brother." Legolas rolled his eyes.  
"Why, we were scared it would hurt your feelings if we said we had a brother just like you before you even met him." Elladan said with a grin.  
"I do not know why I even hang out with you instead of my own brothers." Legolas said fondly.  
"Because we are better company." They replied in unison.

Legolas shot them all a good natured glare as a jaw breaking yawn washed over him.

"Go to sleep, you need to rest in order to heal." Aragorn ordered the elf with a stern glance.  
"But I-"  
"Legolas don't even think about protesting. I know how to do all of my father's drugs, and I will use them." The ranger said with a somewhat casual, yet still threatening tone.

Legolas murmured something under his breath about drugs, but manoeuvred himself down without further excuses. Minutes later he was asleep.

* * *

A week later Legolas and Aragorn were on two separate horses and strolling through the dense forest that surrounded Rivendell. A budding friendship was slowly growing between them, and none of them took notice of the fact that they were of different races, or of the fact that one of them could fall in battle as easily as he could choke on a midday lunch.

It was a sunny day, and a peaceful silence reigned between the two. Legolas' leg had fully healed, yet it was still sore enough to keep him from climbing trees. He had contented himself by sitting at the base of one, back completely pressed against its bark. Aragorn was happy by just sitting next to him, staring off into the water of the lake.

Elrond and Thranduil watched from one of the balconies. The two were not oblivious to the slowly growing friendship. The easy banter that their children already shared was proof enough of the relationship that was forming.

An elf and a human. Who would have thought?

* * *

 **HI GUYS.**

 **First of all ; shout out to my friend ; Sammy c= HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLON-NIN!**

 **Hope you liked this random story ;)**

 **Second ; Writing will be a bit delayed because of exams, I'll get back to posting somewhat regularly in the Summer ;)**


End file.
